Chapter 1: At Last
by milagirll
Summary: What happened in the year that the end of Hana Yori Dango:The Final skipped? You'll see The Year Between Radio TYB Radio . Just songs I like that I thought should be included. Most of the song lyrics have nothing to do with story. Enjoy!


TYB Radio: "FOR YOU" BY DAVID RYAN HARRIS

THE YEAR BETWEEN: CHAPTER 1: AT LAST

TYB Radio: "FOR YOU" BY DAVID RYAN HARRIS

Makino opened her eyes to stare back at the person she was sharing the best kiss she had ever had in her life with. The man who was her destiny. The man who had made her his everything and in turn he became hers. The man who had just become her husband. Tsukasa Doumyouji. She closed her eyes again. While she knew that their dear family and friends were sharing this moment with them the urge to elongate this kiss was stronger than any embarrassment she could feel if the kiss lasted forever. They had come so far and had beaten so many odds. They deserved each other. They deserved this moment. They deserved any and every moment they had/will have. And she would be determined to make all of those moments a constant occurrence in their new life together.

To Makino's chagrin Doumyouji pulled back from her. He was quickly forgiven as he looked at her with all the love and pride that filled his eyes as he looked at her. As he looked at his new wife. He glanced around the hollowed place that held the people he treasured almost as much as Makino. Well...almost as much. All of their faces glowed as they made their way back down the aisle towards the entrance. He already knew he made a good choice when he chose Makino as his "approved" but they all knew she was the right choice also. There is no need to prove he made the right choice to anyone else because the people that matter the most knew what was true and that was what was important. Besides...who would dare question the judgment of Doumyouji Tsukusa!!

TYB: "LUCKY" BY JASON MRAZ feat. COLBIE CAILLAT

F4 followed as the couple headed for the limousine they arrived in. As Doumyouji reached for the handle to let Makino in she stopped suddenly.

"Wait!!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked

"We can't just leave. Everyone came together for our special day. The least we can do is greet everyone for a little while."

"Greet everyone? For a little while? That's what you're thinking about RIGHT NOW?! We've just been married and you're thinking about everyone else!!"

By this time the audience had followed behind F4. They appeared just in time to witness the inner fire in Makino swell up. Her face went from blushing bride to "the face". "The face" being the way her face stiffened up as she reacted to Doumyouji's senseless temper. She may be his wife but she's still Makino!!

"Why are you yelling at me?! It's called good graces!! These people love us so much that they put all of this together because they understand how much we love each other. It won't hurt to thank them by showing how them how truly happy we are!!

"Of course they know we're happy! We don't need to tell them that! They know I'm happier than I've ever been in my life because they know how much I love you. But right now the last thing on my mind is "greeting people"!!

"We have our whole lives together! 15 minutes won't kill us!! Besides, what could you possibly be thinking of other than--"

She stopped quickly and looked at Doumyouji who was smirking at her as he slowly looked her up and down. She suddenly turned back into the blushing bride that was present a few minutes ago. Her eyes tried to focus on his but ended up finding the ground in embarrassment.

"Doumyouji..." she smirked. Her feet shuffled underneath her and for that moment it was just them in this world. The moment ended when they both looked up to see the entire crowd staring at them. The bride and groom straightened up.

"Doumyouji!" Makino half heartedly scolded.

"You can thank us by living for each other." Akira Mimasaka laughed.

"As long as you two are happy we can't help but to be happy." Sojiroh Nishikado followed

"Of course we'd be happier if there was a little less arguing." Susumu Makino said as he smiled at them.

"Eh!! That's what makes us "us"!! You'd miss it if we didn't!!" Doumyouji yelled

The crowd laughed but quickly quieted as F4 gathered in front of the couple.

TYB: "CRASH INTO ME" BY DAVE MATTHEWS BAND

"As we were planning this ceremony there were many things we agreed on." Sojiroh Nishikado said

"We agreed that both of you were destined for each other..."Akira Mimasaka began

"...Makino would never be happy with anyone else except Doumyouji..."said Rui Hanazawa

"...and that Doumyouji was no good without Makino. He's actually horrible without her. And he makes us miserable when she's not around!!" Sojiroh Nishikado exclaimed.

"EH!!EH!! I wasn't that bad!" Doumyouji complained as he playfully reached and hit Sojiroh Nishikado on the arm.

Makino smiled as she watched them. While she had heard mostly everything of the hard time Doumyouji went though when they were apart she never needed to hear it because she knew the heartache she experienced in that time. While she would try to hide her pain with smiles she knew he preferred to express his pain in OTHER ways. Every human being should have friends like F4. He would never find better friends than the ones who stood by him through thick and thin. Friends who protected her as their own simply because he approved of her.

"The one thing we couldn't agree on was where the honeymoon would be. We knew Doumyouji was probably only thinking about what they would do on their honeymoon but we knew, if anything, Makino would want to be in the perfect place to start off your marriage." Akira Mimasaka continued.

"And I told them neither of you would care as long as you were together." Yuki said as she took a step closer.

"Akira thought you should go to his private estate in Morocco." Rui explained. Akira then pulled a gold key out of his jacket pocket that unlocked the Moroccan estate.

"Rui thought you should go to The Lemuria in The Seychelles." Akira explained as Rui pulled out two tickets.

"And I thought you should go to Le Prince Maurice in Poste de Flacq, Mauritius." Sojiroh said as he also pulled out two tickets.

"So we decided...to give them all to you." Akira said as he threw the keys in the air for Doumyouji to easily catch them. Tsubaki Doumyouji stepped out from the crowd, collected the tickets from the guys, and presented them to Makino who was fighting back the tears that glazed her eyes. And failing miserably. F4 gathered around Tsukusa to say goodbye. Tsubaki looked at her new sister with the same glaze over her eyes. Although where Makino failed at her attempt to hold the tears back Tsubaki succeeded.

"This is all too much." Makino cried.

"It's never too much for my bratty brother and his heavenly wife." Tsubaki explained.

Makino guffawed as Tsubaki wiped away the tears and the makeup that ran with it.

"Take care of each other and we'll see you when you get back." Tsubaki said. Makino nodded. She looked down at the tickets and thought of something.

"These have no date on them. How long will we be gone for?

"Ah ah. You will not worry about anything. Especially not time. Too much time passed while you two were apart."

Makino smiled but her crinkled brow still showed her curiosity.

"All I will tell you is that all of these places... have a 10 day minimum stay." Tsubuki explained quickly.

"WHAT?!"

"Everyone the couple is leaving!!" Tsubuki announced as she turned away from a stunned Makino.

The crowd began to cheer again. Tsukusa hugs his mother and his in-laws.

"TSUBUKI!!" Makino whispers.

Tsubuki hears her and walks back to where she is standing.

"We can't be gone that long. Three places. Ten days each. That's a whole month. 30 days for a honeymoon?!"

"Or more."

"What?!"

"I told you. You're not allowed to worry about time. The world will not fall apart if you escape it for a little while."

"But--!!"

"Are you going to talk to my wife all night or do I get to have her now?" Tsukusa suddenly said as he had made his way back to his bride who was still next to the limousine.

"She may be your wife but she is now also my sister. I'm sorry little brother but you'll just have to share." Tsubuki smiled

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw Makino's dazed expression.

"Nothing." Makino replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, of course, she's fine!! It's time to go! Go, go!!" She said as she shoved him into the limo.

After he was safely in the car she looked back at a perplexed Makino. She knew she had to get her mind off of this.

"A month..." she pondered.

"A month is nothing. It should probably be longer for what you guys went through. Besides... a month should be enough to come back with a little neice or nephew for me."

"WHAT?!" Makino snapped. Tsubaki shoved her into the car the same way she did her brother.

While she couldn't believe the lengths they had all gone to there was large part of her that was ecstatic for the time she would be able to spend with him. The time they had together on the island turned out to be a blessing in that in helped them find what they had forgotten: themselves. Now that they had found it they could concentrate on just that and she looked forward to it. Although, they both had so much going on... Is it ok to just leave for that long and expect everything to be alright while they were gone?

TYB: "BETTER MAN" BY JAMES MORRISON

She fell into the car and looked up to see his face. Although the car began moving to get them to their private jet all she could feel was the constant pounding her heart did as she looked at that face. The face she would she forever. The face of her husband. HER Doumyouji. Suddenly she didn't care about time. The love she saw in his eyes brought out the same feeling of love she felt towards him. But there was more than love she was feeling. Trust and comfort seemed to come to mind. Time had kept them apart and now it owed them big time.

Doumyouji looked at his wife who was now lost in his eyes as much as he was lost in hers. There was not only love her in eyes but there was something else. Trust? Comfort? Both? Whatever it was he would spend the rest of his life ensuring that she would never lose that look in her eyes.

They moved closer and soon their lips were locked again. The kiss that Makino didn't want to end was being continued and it felt as if the last one had never ended. As Doumyouji kissed his, Tsukushi Mak-- Doumyouji. His Tsukushi Doumyouji. --he suddenly wondered how long they would be on this honeymoon anyway? He quickly forgot about the length of the trip as soon as her tongue began to explore his mouth in a way she had never attempted before.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
